Hermione's Secret
by HarryPotter4Eva4673
Summary: This is set 21 years after the war. Rose and Hugo are at Hogwarts and Hermione discovers her mothers been keeping a big secret from her all these years. Will Hermione discover what it is and when she does will others around her suffer? Find out in this story :)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was at her parent's house since she had the day off work today and Mrs. Weasley had offered to look after the kids. Hermione was looking through photo albums of her childhood with her mother. Hermione flicked through photos of her at various birthdays with ice cream smeared on her face, photos of her and Ron's wedding and baby photos. Hermione was flicking through when she saw a photo tucked behind another. Her mother had gone to make a cup of tea and Hermione took the photo out and looked at it. She saw a little girl maybe about 8 years old holding a little girl with a tuft of brown hair. The older girl had big brown eye and dark black hair, which hung to her shoulders. She was a spitting image of Hermione's mother. Hermione looked closer at the child in her arms. No it couldn't be she thought, surely that wasn't her.

"Mum?" Hermione called

"Yes sweetheart" She answered

"Who's the dark haired girl in this photo" Mrs. Granger came to sit down next to Hermione and held the photo.

"Oh she's no one, old neighbour, moved years ago" Mrs. Granger added but Hermione noticed a look about her mother. She almost saw distress in her face.

"But she looks exactly like you mum, same face and everything" Hermione said

"Well what a coincidence" Mrs. granger said getting up from the couch. Hermione followed her.

"Mum, this isn't a coincidence, you have the same nose, eyes you almost look identical!" Hermione said

"Would you like sugar in your tea dear?" Mrs. Granger asked ignoring Hermione's statement

'Mum! Is she related to me?" Hermione asked

"Of course not how could you say something so obsured!" Mrs. Granger answered. Hermione noticed tears come to Mrs. Grangers eyes that she tried to hide away as she turned around.

"Mum, what's wrong, who is she?" Hermione asked

"Hermione will you stop being a complete lunatic and settle down!"

"Who is she?" Hermione asked

"If you must know she's your sister Hermione!" Mrs Granger yelled

Hermione face dropped. She had a sister?

"I had a sister and you never told me?' Hermione asked anger rising up in her voice

"Hermione please just let me explain-'

"There's no explanation, how could you hide something like that from me!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione please-"

"How could you after everything that's happened" Hermione asked

"Well after you gave us back our memories, I was more focused on getting back to my normal life!" Mrs. Granger yelled.

"Don't you dare use that as an excuse from hiding this from me!'

"Why not? You hide us away for a whole year!" Mrs. Granger yelled

"To protect you!"

"You lied to us Hermione!"  
"Likewise!"

"Hermione, I don't even know where she is anymore. She ran away when she was 12years old! I don't even know if she's still alive Hermione!"

"Have you got contacts? Numbers? A name?" Hermione asked

"Her name was Laura and no we don't have any contacts-"

"How could you? Your own daughter!"

"I tried to find her! But after a while you start to realize its impossible" Mrs. Granger said

"Nothings impossible thought you would have learnt something from the wizarding world!" Hermione yelled. Grabbing her bag and coat.

"Hermione please don't leave can we talk about this?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"We just did" Hermione closed the door behind her with a slam and disapparated home.

Ron had just picked up Ella their two-year-old daughter and was on his way home from the Burrow.

He started making dinner as a special surprise for Hermione. Ron heard a click at the door and instantly reached for his wand. It had become an instant reflex for him over the year. He always had a fear that one day a death eater would walk in the door. Ron watched as Hermione walked through the door and went over to greet her.

"Hey Mione" Ron said planting a kiss on Hermione's lips

"Hey" Hermione said not meeting Ron eyes

"Hey, what's wrong, you ok?" Ron asked grabbing Hermione's wrist as she walked past.

"Yea I'm fine" Hermione said with a weak smile "just a bit tired"

Ron kept an eye on Hermione; he knew something was wrong, after twenty years of marriage it was pretty easy to read her.

"Mione, dinners ready" Ron called out

"Coming" He heard her yell back

Ron watched Hermione feed Ella with a small smile

"So how's your mum?" Ron asked and watched as Hermione tensed and the smile dropped from her face

"She's fine" Hermione replied

"Did something happen? Because you don't seem fine?" Ron asked

"Ron I'm fine" Hermione said

"Whatever you say" Ron said with a sarcastic tone and smiled as Hermione shot him a glare.

Hermione went over the sink to help Ron with the dishes.

"So what's really wrong?" Ron whispered as Hermione laid her head on his shoulder

"Mione, whatever it is we I'm here for you, Ok?" he said planting a kiss on her head

Hermione buried her head in Ron's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have a sister" Hermione mumbled into his chest

"What? What are you talking about?" Ron asked pulling away from Hermione

"I had a sister, and she never told me" Hermione voice trembled as tears formed in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked wiping the tears from Hermione's face

" I had a sister and she ran away when she was 12 and mum doesn't even know if she's alive anymore-"

"Hermione its ok, we can find her, we'll go talk to the family ministrations office and we will find her, ok?

"Really?" Hermione asked looking up at Ron

"Of course, its just across from my office how 'bout we go there on our lunch break?"

"I would love that"

"Then that's that"

"Thank you" Hermione said hugging Ron.

"That's ok" Ron replied kissing her forehead


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ron and Hermione dropped Ella off at the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley and headed to work early to go meet with a specialist who could help them locate Hermione's sister.

"Good morning, I'm Susan, please take a seat" the social worker said

"So how can I help you Mr and Mrs. Weasley"

"We need to find someone"

"I'm listening" Susan said

"Well I found out that I had a sister, who ran away ()yrs ago, is there anyway to find her?" Hermione asked

"Well I could try looking through files, but it could take a long time there could be a possibility she will show up in our files if she is supposedly related to you"

"That's amazing, I guess its worth a try right?" Hermione asked

"Sure" Ron replied

"Well alright, I will just need a signature and a DNA sample to make sure you are who you say you are, though you look good enough for me" Susan said

Hermione and Ron signed the papers and gave their DNA samples.

"So what is your family name, Mrs. Weasley? Susan asked

"Granger" Hermione replied

"So, I could try searching the Grangers and see what comes up, there might be records of her missing?"

"Sure, anything that will help me find my sister" Hermione replied

Susan's fingers tapped away on the keyboard as she typed in the Grangers name.

"I'm sorry Hermione nothing seems to have come up, maybe she changed her name? There are reports of a daughter missing and searches were conducted but sadly she wasn't found" Susan said

Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat but swallowed it down

"Is there anything else you can do?" Hermione asked

"Well there are a few options, obviously more searching, I could try talking to muggle services to, although what could definitely give us some results was a DNA sample"

"I don't know if my parents kept anything of hers even so it would probably be covered in dust form sitting up in the attic and would be very difficult to get a DNA sample" Hermione replied

"Any photos? We could try running them through a muggle process called face reconstruction, maybe there will be a match?" Susan asked

"Would childhood photos work?" Hermione asked

"Worth a try" Susan replied

"Sure" Hermione said

" We could try putting advertisements out in the daily profit, you guys being the golden trio and all would surely get a front page" Susan said

"If that's possible that would be great"

"Shall I leave a number to call you incase we find someone?" Susan asked

"Ahh would it be ok to keep it more private maybe could you get them to ring here please?' Ron asked

"Sure, done"

Ron walked back into his office to find Harry sitting at his desk.

"Hey mate" Harry said

"Hey, ah can I help you or are you just finding another excuse to not work?" Ron asked

"No of course not, I would never do that" Harry said with a chuckle

"So how's Ginny how are the kids?" Ron asked taking a seat next to Harry.

"Ginny's good, though James has been getting in a bit of trouble, believed he set off a stink boom one or two times" Harry said

"Takes after his dad" Ron said

"I never did anything like that I just fought giant snakes and spiders" Harry said with a smile

"Well you were always quite the attention seeker" Ron said smiling

"So, how's Hermione?" Harry asked

"Ah, not so well, turns out she has a sister she never knew about and she's trying to find her" Ron said the smile vanishing from his face

"Wow, that must be tough, if there's anything Ginny and I can do you let me know ok?" Harry said

"Yea, thanks mate"

"Potter get back in here" Kinslsey's voice yelled through the door

"Whoops, sorry got to go, how 'bout you guys come over for dinner tonight?" Harry asked

"Thanks, that would be great!" Ron said

"Cool, I'll get Ginny to call Hermione to let you know what time" Harry said

"Thanks"

"See you then"

"See you"

Ron and Hermione booked another appointment in with Susan in three days time and tried to see what they could come up with to help find Laura. Hermione knew that she would have to call her mother to find out what she had to help find Laura.

Hermione picked up the phone and dialed her mother and fathers home number. She heard it ring three times then a soft sweet voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi mum its me, look I need a favor, I'm trying to find Laura and I was wondering if you have any items or photos of hers that they can use to locate her?"

"Well yea I guess I could have a look I mean-"

"Thanks, can you please call me if you find anything?"

"Sure sweetheart" Mrs. Granger replied

"Thanks, talk to you later, bye" Hermione said

"Bye" Mrs. Granger replied as she heard the beep ending their call

"Who was that?" Ron asked

"Mum" Hermione replied

"Did she have anything?" Ron asked

"She's going to have a look and give us a call if she finds anything"

"We're gonna find her Mione" Ron said

"I hope so" Hermione replied

"We will"

'Well we have to go, Harry and Ginny are expecting us in 10" Hermione said

Hermione was helping Ginny put away the dishes while Ron and Harry had gone to watch the quittitch game.

"So how are you?" Ginny asked

"I'm fine" Hermione replied

"Hermione, you know what I mean"

"I'm fine Ginny honestly," Hermione said

"Really, cause you don't seem it?" Ginny said

"Gee Ginny I wonder why?" Hermione said

"Hermione I'm sor-"

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, I'm just god I don't know Ginny, I don't know anymore" Hermione said bursting into tears

"Shhhh its ok Hermione" Ginny said taking Hermione into her arms

"What if we never find her?" Hermione asked

"We will" Ginny replied

"Have you talked to your mum yet?" Ginny asked as Hermione grabbed a tissue

"Only to ask for Laura's things," Hermione replied

"I just cant believed she would lie to me, for all these years, but then she tried to bring up how I obliviated their memories to protect them" Hermione said

"Maybe she was trying to protect you" Ginny said

"Even so after everything I went through she didn't think I could take something like that"

"Maybe that's why she didn't tell you, maybe she thought after everything you'd been through you needed a break"

"Then why didn't she tell me after that break huh? Why did she keep it from for another 21 years?" Hermione asked

"Maybe she was afraid to lose you again, Hermione" Ginny said "For some reason she lost one child, you can understand why she wouldn't want to lose another"

Hermione was silent as Ginny watched her.

"I just want to find her" Hermione said leaning against the counter

"I know Hermione and we will" Ginny said

There was a cry from the living room

"I got it" Hermione said going over to Ella


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Granger had put a box together of photos and items of Laura's and Hermione had taken it in to Susan to see if they could pick up anything.

"Well we sent them all the muggle ministrations office and they couldn't find any DNA testing or any match." Susan said

"Oh"

"I'm sorry Hermione, it could take months even years to find your sister, maybe she never wants to be found, she's obviously destroyed all her records for some reason" Susan said

"We tried the photos too, but there were no matches, it's hard to match her face when the bone structure has changed as she has grown. I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, its always hard to locate a new identity" Susan said

"Yea, I understand, thank you for all your help, would you mind doing me a favour?"

"Sure"

"Keep the advertisement going, maybe by luck she will see it and remember me"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley, I'll give you a call if we hear anything"

"Thank you, for everything"

Ron had just finished a long day at work and was walking through the front door. He watched with a smile on his face as he saw Hermione playing with Ella.

"Hey" Hermione said smiling at Ron

"Hey" Ron put his bags down and went over to sit next to Hermione

"How was work?" Hermione asked

"Ok, how was your appointment, anything come up?'" Ron asked

"Nah, but lets just hope she see's the article and calls, Susan said there's been lots of fakes trying to call, claiming they are the famous Hermione Weasley's sister, but none of them are her" Hermione said leaning her head on Ron's shoulder

"We'll keep trying, Mione" Ron said

It had been 3months since Hermione had started looking for Laura and they still hadn't found her. The daily profit kept putting stories up about "The golden trio's, Hermione Weasley's missing sister". Though so far only fakes had called up claiming they were Laura Hermione had written letters to Hogwarts telling Rose and Hugo what had happened, knowing that people would be trying to get a story out of them.

Hermione heard the phone ring and went to pick up

"Hello?"

"Hermione, it Susan, I need you to come to my office, we found some matches on one of the photos" Susan said

"That's great, I'll be right over"

Hermione drove to the ministry of magic and practically ran to the ministrations office.

"What have we got?" Hermione asked enfettering the room

"We have 5 matches, now there is the possibility that none of them could be her but it's worth a try"

"Sure, lets get started"

Hermione and Susan worked through the different files, but weren't successful. One of the women had changed their name, but weren't even born in London, nor had any link to Laura. Another girl had been convicted to jail for stealing a tv and had changed her name to start a new fresh life.

"We have one more file," Susan told Hermione

"Fingers crossed" Hermione said

Susan opened up the Lady's file

"She comes under the name of Ellen Lansberry, she's 46 years old, married, has three kids, lives in London. It says here she changed her name 34 years ago"

"Is there a way to find out what her old name was?" Hermione asked

"I could try talking to the office. They have all the record on who has changed their names?' "That would be great, thanks," Hermione said

"Well it will take a few days because they will already have many cases to deal with, but it's worth a try"

"Thank you, thank you so much" Hermione said shaking Susan's hand

"No problem, glad to help, I'll give you a call to let you know the results"

"Thank you"

It had been almost a week since the files had been sent to the office. Ron was listening to the evening new on the radio, while Hermione was putting Ella to bed. Ron picked up the phone as it started ringing.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hello Mr. Weasley, this is Susan, I can't believe I'm telling you this, but we found a match!"

"That's amazing!" Ron exclaimed

"Yes, well we found a lady whose name was Ellen Lansberry, she had three kids, was married, had changed her name and we found that her previous name was indeed Laura Granger!"

"That's absolutely fantastic, thank you for all your help! Is there a way we can meet her?"

"Yes I can give you an address if you would like?" Susan asked

"Yea that would be great thanks?"

"39 Laterns Street"

"Thank you so much for all your help, I'll go tell Hermione the great news"

"No problem, Mr. Weasley, good luck!"

"Was that Susan?" Hermione asked as she sorted threw the mail

"Yea, they found her Mione"

The mail fell out of Hermione's hand as she jumped into Ron's arms and he swung her around

"Oh my god I cant believe it!" Hermione screamed

"Shhh I know your excited, but you will wake Ella up" Ron said as he wrapped Hermione in his arms and kissed her head.

"I can't believe they found her!"


	4. Chapter 4

There she was standing outside house 39 in Laterns Street waiting to meet her sister. Ron rang the doorbell then gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. There was a click as the door opened and a woman with dark hair and dark eyes greeted them.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked

"Hello, I'm Hermione Weasley, um I was wondering are you Ellen Lansberry?" Hermione asked

"Yes I am did you say you were Hermione?" Ellen asked

"Yes" Hermione said nervously

"I had a sister called Hermione once" Ellen said

" That was me" Hermione replied

"It's been so long" Ellen said hugging Hermione

"Ellen, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you" Hermione said returning the hug

"Please come in," Ellen said opening the door for Ron and Hermione

"Can I offer you any tea or coffee?" Ellen asked

"Some tea would be great thanks" Hermione replied as she and Ron sat down and waited for Ellen to join them.

"So your Laura?" Hermione asked

"Yea that's me, all though know I'm known as Ellen"

"I never knew about you, to think all these years…" Hermione said

"Oh sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves!" Hermione said

"I'm Hermione Weasley as you know and this is my husband Ron" Hermione said gesturing to Ron

"Well its lovely to meet both of you" Ellen said

"MUM! ELLA'S CRYING AGAIN!" a voice yelled

"Sorry can you excuse me for a minute?" Ellen asked

"Sure would you like some help?" Hermione asked

"Oh no that's fine, how about you come meet the kids though?" Ellen asked

"Sure" Hermione replied

Ron and Hermione followed Ellen upstairs and were greeted by a little boy who looked about 11 or 12.

"She's in the playroom," the little boy said

"Ok sweetheart, and oh Peter I want to introduce you to some friends of mine" Ellen said

"This is your Aunt Hermione and your Uncle Ron, and Ron, Hermione this is Peter"

"You mean the famous Ron and Hermione the hero's of the golden trio?" Peter asked

"Yes Peter" Ellen replied

"It's an honor to meet both of you" Peter said shaking both of their hands

"He's a bit of a fan, sorry" Ellen said

"Well what can I say?" Ron said with a smug smile

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed whacking him on the shoulder

"Ouch Hermione!" Ron exclaimed

"And this is Chloe she's four year old" Ellen said picking up the little girl and rocking her.

"Hey Ella look its your Aunt Hermione" Ellen said as Hermione looked at the beautiful baby girl.

"Is it just the four of you?" Ron asked

"No there's my eldest daughter, Hannah, she'll probably be in her room, hang on one minute ill grab her, would you mind holding Ella?" Ellen asked passing Ella to Hermione and walking down the hall to knock on a door.

"She has those same brown eyes as you" Ron said smiling at Hermione

"Are you gonna be a bossy know it all like your Aunty when you're older?" Ron asked the little girl.

Ron laughed as Hermione shot him a death glare and he kissed her temple

"This is Hannah" Ellen said entering the room with a girl. She had long brown hair that went past her shoulders and dark brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Hermione and this is Ron its lovely to meet you" Hermione said reaching out to shake Hannah's hand.

"It's lovely to meet both of you" Hannah said

Ron reached out to shake Hannah's hand

"Well how bout we all go have some lunch" Ellen offered

"So what happened why did you leave?" Hermione asked Ellen as she helped clean away the dishes from lunch

"It was just the way they treated me, like I was some burden, they were scared of me, they even tried to get me to go to a muggle school and try to become a dentist and when I first got my Hogwarts letter they told me I couldn't go and I guess I just cracked it, so I left and changed my name, new life, new identity. Then I just camped around the streets for a bit, then somehow Hogwarts found me again and accepted me," Ellen said

"Where did you stay?" Hermione asked

"Three Broomstick, I took the savings out of my old bank accounts and used it to pay for rent," Ellen said

"But they were all your savings for the future"

"What else was I supposed to use? I worked hard to earn it all back I can assure you" Ellen said

"Then after I graduated, I found a job at the ministry and then the war came along and well that's were I met John, he saved me from a spell cast by a deatheater" Ellen said

"You fought in the war?" Hermione asked

"Yea lost a lot of my friends from school, in that war-," Ellen said as she chocked on a sob. Hermione got up and sat down next to Ellen and gathered her in her arms.

"Shhh its ok, its over" Hermione said hugging Ellen

"Sorry sometimes I get a bit emotional, though I'm sure you do to" Ellen said

"It's a hard thing to deal with," Hermione said

"Yea, well then after the war, I got married had kids and here we are" Ellen said

"I cant believe this, you poor thing to go through all of that alone, I'm so sorry Ellen" Hermione said

"What about you guys though?" Ellen asked

"Well we met each other on the Hogwarts express" Ron started

"And she was a pain in the ass" Ron laughed as Hermione elbowed him

"Then I saved her life and she fell in love with me I guess" Ron said smugly

"May, I remind you, you only saved my life using a spell I taught you and secondly you wouldn't have had to save my life if you hadn't sent me crying to the bathroom were the troll was" Hermione said with a scowl

"Of course love, whatever you say" Ron said planting a kiss on Hermione temple as Ellen laughed at the two of them.

After saying their goodbyes to Ellen and the kids Ron and Hermione went to pick up the kids from the Burrow.

"You know you should really call your mum" Ron said as he got ready for bed

"Why?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow at him

"Come on Mione, you know why"

Hermione stayed silent and refused to make eye contact with Ron

"What are you going to tell the kids when we suddenly stop seeing them? Because you are not gonna give them this , they don't deserve it Mione"

"Ron" Hermione said shocked

"Hermione they don't need anything else, to find out they had an Aunty they never knew is a pretty big load already" Ron said sternly

"You don't think I know that! You think this is easy for me Ron?" Hermione said her voice rising

"Mione, I didn't mean it like that" Ron said stepping towards Hermione

Hermione stared up at Ron scowling

"I just meant you need to sort this out because they don't need anything else to bring them down right now, I know this is hard for you, but we will get through it together" Ron said planting a kiss on Hermione's forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione picked up the phone off the counter and sat down next to Ron at the table.

"You can do it Mione" Ron said squeezing her hand. Hermione dialed the number and heard it ring three times.

"Hello this is Linda Granger"

"Hi mum its me"

"Hermione! Sweetheart I'm so sorry-".

'Its alright mum, I understand why you did it; I know it was hard for you. I wanted to let you know we found her, she's fine she lives with her husband and three kids," Hermione said.

There was a long silence on the phone.

"Mum?"

"You know I love you don't you Hermione?"

"Yea I do, I love you to mum" Hermione said tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll talk to you later dear, I love you" Hermione's mum said.

"I love you too mum".

"Hermione put the phone down and Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"You alright?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and snuggled into him closer as he kissed her temple.

All the Weasley's were gathered at the burrow for lunch.

"Can I help you with anything Molly?" Hermione offered.

"No I'm all good thank you dear" Molly replied.

"How are your parents Hermione?" Arthur asked and Ron felt Hermione tense next to him.

"Dad Hermione doesn't want to talk about that," Ron said taking Hermione's hand in his.

"Oh sorry Hermione I forget I-"

"Its ok Mr. Weasley, sorry can you all excuse me for a minute?" Hermione asked getting up from her seat and walking outside. Ron went to follow her but Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm.

"Just give her a minute," Mrs. Weasley said.

As lunch was being served Ron sat down next to Hermione and leaned over and whispered.

"You alright?" Hermione nodded and Ron squeezed her hand and loaded his plate up with food. After lunch it started to rain outside so everyone came inside and sat down around the radio to listen to the evening news.

"Bill can you turn the radio up please?" Percy asked as Bill turned the knob.

"We have the names of the missing death eaters. And Ron listened with horror as all the noise in the room dropped.

"Yaxley, Greyback, Malfoy, Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange". Hermione felt her stomach drop. Ron looked over at Hermione, her face had gone white and she was starring at the floor shaking.

"Hermi-" Ron started, but Hermione ignored him and walked outside, Ron followed her.

"Hermione its raining come on come inside!" Ron yelled. Hermione shoke her head as the raindrops trailed down her face. "It's going to be ok alright, I wont let her hurt you I promise" Ron said walking over to Hermione as she burst into tears.

"Ron, she's dead! Ron she's dead! It can't be true-" Hermione started to scream as Ron grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eye.

"I don't know what's going on Mione, but you have to trust me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep this family safe."

"That's what I'm worried about Ron" Hermione said sniffling.

"Its gonna be ok Hermione, I promise" Ron said kissing her temple. "

I love you" Hermione said wrapping her arms around Ron's neck.

"I love you too," Ron said holding her close. Hermione and Ron walked back inside and everyone tried to busy themselves and avoid eye contact. Hermione walked into the bathroom to dry herself up and Ron went over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron-". "Mum I need you to tell me what just happened and quickly, how is she back?"

"I don't know Ron, they just said they escaped Azkaban and Lestranged popped out of nowhere" Mrs. Weasley replied. Ron was silent as he gripped the counter trying to steady himself. "Ron it's going to be ok" Mrs. Weasley said gathering him in her arms as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"She's supposed to be dead! You killed her! She can't be back!" Ron sobbed.

"Ron right now there's nothing we can do, your job is to keep your family safe and take care of Hermione, you need to be strong for her she needs you Ron" Mrs. Weasley said forcing Ron to meet her eyes. "Ok" Ron said wiping his eyes. "What about Rose and Hugo?" Ron asked. "They will stay at Hogwarts Ron, they are safest there I promise you".

"But-". "Ron I know it's hard but you have to do what's best and safest for you family" Mrs. Weasley said as Ron nodded. "Now go and dry off before you catch a cold!" Mrs. Weasley scolded Ron.

Hermione dried of the rest of her sopping hair and looked into the mirror. She was trembling and her face was white. She used a spell to dry her clothes and tied her hair back before stepping outside to face the rest of them. Hermione saw everyone look at her with concern as she walked out of the bathroom and she saw Ron walk towards her with their jackets.

"Come on Mione we are going home you look tired" Ron said putting on her jacket and grabbing her hand.

"It was lovely seeing you two I'll owl you tomorrow ok Ron?" Mrs. Weasley said hugging them both goodbye.

"Sure thing mum, see ya' everyone" Ron said waving and taking Hermione's cold hand and leading her to the car.

Ron and Hermione drove home in silence and Ron sat in fear as he glanced over at his petrified wife.


End file.
